A liquid crystal display panel included in a liquid crystal display device includes a pair of substrates consisting of a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate and a color filter (CF) substrate, between which liquid crystals are filled. In the liquid crystal display device, driver ICs arranged to drive the liquid crystal display panel are mounted on the periphery of the liquid crystal display panel via flexible printed wiring boards (see PTL 1).
PTL 1 discloses a configuration that protrusions are provided on a lateral face of a metal bezel that is attached to the liquid crystal display panel so as to cover the periphery of the liquid crystal display panel, and the bezel is disposed such that the protrusions are brought into contact with the driver ICs. With this configuration, a part of heat generated from the driver ICs can be effectively radiated to the outside via the bezel that functions also as a heat radiating member (i.e., a heat radiation area is increased to increase a transfer amount of the heat to the air), which can prevent the driver ICs from malfunctioning due to a rise in temperature.